


床前明月光

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 竹马设定李东赫第一人称
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	床前明月光

**Author's Note:**

> *情人节快乐  
> *我虐我自己

1.

我从小到大什么不伦不类的勾当都干过了，论近的论远的，讨嫌的讨打的，挨骂的挨揍的——但招惹李马克实在是千不该万不该，属我干过的所有糊涂事里最傻逼那一档。

他已经三天没和我一起去学校了，我起不来太早，他知道，故意趁天没亮就出发，终于在第四天被我逮住，正扶着自行车头要骑上去。我甩开胯下的车，箭步上前想拦住他，却脚踩石子一个仓促扑了过去，他于是被我撞得一震，一条准备跨上座椅的腿不由得侧倒下去。然后就这么就因为我的失误而英勇负伤了。

“我操，哥，你没事吧？”看着他捂住裆部蹲下去的模样，我不禁感到下体一阵绞痛，努力克制住自己呼之欲出的笑，扶起他的车又问了一遍：  
“哥，没，没事吧？”

“...李东赫你有病吧！”李马克舒展开拗着的小脸，抬头用红红的眼睛瞪我，我下意识就想伸手把他搀扶起来，他却用力把我的手拍开，“滚！还生气呢！”他站起来，颤巍巍地骑上自行车，不等我在后面喊他就又一个人上路了。我扶起先前被甩倒在地的车紧追其后，还一边不断重复：  
“哥，我错了，我真的错了，我再也不敢了，你别生我的气了——”

“李东赫，我看见你我就烦！”

清晨的巷道空荡荡，只缕缕阳光从墙顶倾泻，踏着绿苔，追寻着尘埃的足迹，平摊在半空中，仿佛要降下一张温热的油网，把世人都笼罩进它的胸膛里。李马克吼我的回音阵阵，唯有街边卖煎饼果子的大婶才能欣赏到马克哥难得失态的可爱模样。她起了个早，正一面准备食材，一面劝我们少吵点架。我抛掉想要追上李马克的荒谬念头，去买了个热乎的煎饼果子，特地加了两根火腿肠，两个鸡蛋。妈的，都是因为李马克那小子，害得我连早餐都没吃。如果今天再哄不回来，第二天就不早起了，我心里盘算着。

我曾经说过李马克是一个好脾气的人。而他也确实很少生我的气，我捉弄他也好，调侃他也罢，他都只是一笑而过，不恼不怒地把它们当成耳旁风。但好像这次玩笑真的开大了。事情是这样的：我们年级有个美女给李马克写了封信，然后不好意思当面给，就托我带给他。我倒好，先把人信拆了，看了，还私自回了一封，以至于她在走廊上遇见李马克的时候，都要先狠狠地给他两个眼神。李马克不解，虎头虎脑地跑去问人家，这才知道了真相，而身为幕后黑手的我就被李马克认认真真地教训了一通。

冷战是很少的，因为李马克很容易被我哄回来。轻的时候一个撒娇就能把他逗笑，严重的话可能还要买点小礼物。但这次我实在是没辙了，上课的时候踹他椅子他竟然都敢不理我，下课我盘他他还轰我走，我于是决定觉得周末趁他爸妈都在的时候去找他，叫他没办法拒绝我。我抱着两个大西瓜，忐忑地摁下他家的门铃——不巧的是，开门的是他。

“谁——”  
“咚！”

我还摁，再摁，摁了又摁，

“马克！去开一下门好吗？”他们家厨房在门口，我能听见他妈妈在里面这么喊道，他这才“踏踏踏”地走来被迫把我“请”进了家门。我乐呵地给叔叔阿姨打招呼，送上应季的西瓜，然后就一头扎进李马克房间里，他端着切好的西瓜进来时我正跪在他床中间委委屈屈地瞅着他，  
“...从我床上下去。”

“哥...你就原谅我吧，那你还想怎么样？难道你要一辈子都这样吗？嗯？哥要一辈子都和东赫冷战吗？”

“我数到1。3！2！...”

“行了行了！妈的，我下来还不行吗。”我坐到他书桌前，他瞪我一眼，就抱过书桌上的笔记本电脑搬到床上去玩。我不敢说别的话，一片接着一片地吃西瓜，  
“哥你不吃吗？”

“不吃。”

“你可以跟我过意不去，但你别跟瓜也过意不去啊！”他怒目瞧我一下，就又低下头去。我拿起一片西瓜，趁他没抬头看我时就捏住他的下巴把西瓜往他嘴里塞。他双唇紧闭，一点缝隙都没留给我，倒把汁水都抹在了下巴上，还挂着几滴要滴到床上了。我慌了，因为李马克有点洁癖，现在他是乖乖张开嘴叼住了西瓜，也因此没办法骂我，估计是更怕嘴上的西瓜汁会掉下来。

他十有八九是不愿意用手去抹的，就眼神示意我去拿纸巾，我擦了他下颚上的汁水，他又抬抬下巴要我把西瓜拿走。吃都吃了，还装什么逼啊。我在心里骂道，把西瓜放在盘里——而这就像解除了什么封印一样，在西瓜落盘的那一秒，李马克猛地从后面扑上来，把我压在书桌上超大力的拍了两下我的屁股，我痛得叫出了声。

“李东赫你找死！”

“哥！你打我吧！如果打我就不生气的话，那你打死我也可以！”我认命地撅起屁股，紧闭双眼等待巴掌的降临。“德行！”他只用膝盖顶了我一下，就又坐回床上。我觉得形势有点好转了，就黏糊糊地缠上去抱住他，“不要生气了啦...哥，我的好哥哥，马克哥...别生气了嘛...”

“手，”他咬牙切齿地说，“摸了西瓜又来摸我！”“你先答应不和我冷战了，我就放开你。”“...你脸皮真是有够厚。放开，不放开我可动手了啊。”“嘿嘿，我巴不得你揍我一顿。”“...混账东西！”

我问他是不是对那个女的有意思，他说：你以为我是你啊？脑子里成天装着的都是些情情爱爱的东西。我有点被戳中，说：你又知道我脑子里装的是情情爱爱的东西。反思他又听不懂我话里有话，就问：那你干嘛那么在意？他说：我凭什么不在意？本来就是我的东西，人家好心好意送来谢谢我，你倒好，写一封回去嘲讽人家！真的是，坏事干尽，还觉得自己有理。“谢谢就谢谢...当面谢不行吗，写啥信啊，”我嘟囔，“肯定图谋不轨！”他就一脚把我踹了下床。

我暗恋李马克的事情有些年头了，李帝努知道，罗渽民也知道。只有李马克不知道。我是想等哪天告诉他的，但一直没有这个机会，可能也永远不会有这个机会吧。李马克只把我当弟弟，我看得出来。当一个人爱着一个人的时候，我是看得出来的。他看我的眼神里充满了爱意与宠溺，说得露骨点，就是一种高尚者对下流者的纵容，读起来神圣又扭曲，温柔至极，又性感得要命。但这样的爱终究少了些情人之间的渴望。那种贪婪，欲念，那种肮脏的东西，只一点就足以使人抓狂的邪恶......啊啊，是不会出现在他眼里的，不干净的东西的不会出现在李马克眼里的，一刻也不会。

李马克是神佛都不乐意玷污的符，亦是我可望不可即的一轮明月。我不是爱上了凡人，是爱上了纯洁善良的月亮，他只有高高的挂在天上，才能被我仰望，令我辗转反侧。

而终有一天，这月亮摔了。不仅摔了，更是在泥里扑了个狗啃，爬都爬不起来。高二那年，他母亲因为一场车祸即将面临五年的牢狱之刑，而他始终把这件事怪罪在自己身上。我毁了两个家庭，他说。他和妈妈开着车撞上了一辆超载的电动车，上面载着一对夫妻，和他们两个孩子。四个人只活下来一个。九岁的小女孩坐在血泊里，哭喊着，连求救的意识都没有。她的脚踝整个弯了过来，可这远远比不上她身边环境的惊悚。三具形状诡异的尸体，断裂的残骸，流着血的眼窟窿......李马克每天晚上都能梦到。

“如果不是我跟我妈说话，如果她没有转过头来看我，这一切都不会发生的。”我抱着他，不知道现在自己是站在什么角度安慰他，我想劝他，可我觉得他说的是实话。但过去的事是无法改变的，  
“哥，可以好好活着吗，就当是为了我？”

他可能觉得奇怪，抬起头看了我一眼，幽幽地道：  
“我尽量。”

我们放了学都会一起回他家，从我家里带菜去他家炒，因为李马克不会买菜也不会烧菜，而他妈妈离开他以后他就更加难以自理。他爸爸跟我说过，现在不奢求他能让生活回归正轨，只希望他不要想不开去卧轨，还望我多多担待。要我照顾李马克的话，根本就不是在麻烦我，是在帮我大忙。虽然帮我这个忙的代价很大很大。李马克不能和我在一个班了，不能在一个年级，他要休学一年调养身心。真可笑，比我大将近一岁的马克哥，等我上大学的时候，他才上高三。

我不敢和他吵架了，也不怎么糊弄他，有时候我会带李帝努他们来看马克哥，他都挺开心的。他爸是医生，工作很忙，白天他一个人在家，我很怕他会做傻事，虽然我知道他不是那种人，但我还是担心他一个人会孤单难过，特别是他有一次和我说：  
“如果她不看我——如果她不爱我的话，这一切都不会发生的。”

这句话震惊了我。我说：“她怎么可能不爱你？”他反问我：“那你爱我吗？”

我愣了，我承认。如果是罗渽民被问了这个问题，他肯定会干脆地回答：“哥，我爱你。”甚至还要激动地扑上去抱他，正如他一直这么浮夸。但是我不行。因为我对马克哥的爱不是随随便便就能说出口，以至于我红着眼睛盯了他三秒，几乎要克制不住颤抖的鼻息，等他苦笑着说：“这就对了，不要爱我”时，我无法克制地将那种秘密被窥视的愤怒感发泄到了他身上，我抬手给了他一个耳光，说：  
“你凭什么觉得我不爱你？”

他捂着脸震惊地转过来，眉头都皱到一起，喘着粗气说不出一个字。我后知后觉地看着他从惊诧，到释然，再到崩溃，抱着我大哭，手和腿都缠到我身上，说：对不起，对不起东赫，你不要不喜欢我。我亲吻着他头顶的发旋，一遍一遍地说爱。

如果我跟他表白，他是会感到庆幸还是痛苦呢？因为找不到答案，所以我一直没有这么做。

前人说时间会淡化伤痕，好像是真的。高二下的时候李马克的状态明显比以前要好得多，他停了药，他爸还请假陪他去旅游，光是从视频里我就看得出来，他连气色都红润了不少。上高三以后，我成了他的学长，晚自习下课下得晚了，他就等我，有时候我们几个还一起去吃宵夜。校门口的烤茄子特别好吃，有一次趁着第二天是周日，我们在烧烤摊前畅谈到凌晨两点都还没有要走的意思，最后还是老板娘把我们轰走了。

平时我妈都要打麻将打到三点，那天却早早就坐在家中，我一进门就问着问那，还说我身上怎么一股酒味，我不耐烦地说酒味是别桌染上的，我没喝。她催我睡觉，我烦得很，猛地关上门，第二天又迫不及待地跟李马克吐槽她，李马克一直沉默不语，闷声骑车，搞得我整个早自习都心神不宁。

我在课桌底下偷偷给李马克发信息，说下午去你家看书。他放了学就来找我，说别来我家了，去你家吧，正好去帮你妈做点事。我说：“哥，你明明知道我为什么不想回家。”他叹了口气说：“你听话”，我心都麻掉半截，自然是答应他了。

回家的时候我妈正从车库里清货回来，说是今天又有好多包裹要寄。自从她开网店以来，家里都被她折腾得乱糟糟的，什么布料、剪刀都乱扔，一见到李马克就一边说不好意思一边毛手毛脚地收拾，我看不过去，叫她去待着留给我来弄。我爸以前就说过她有公主病，不知道年轻的时候是怎么就被她的漂亮脸蛋给吸引了才会娶她，我妈气得够呛，逼得她这个家庭主妇重操旧业，拿出衣柜顶上的针线包就又开始缝缝补补，还开起个网店就为了证明自己的能力，终于是把我爸给气走了。

他们离婚有十年了，离了婚之后我妈就拿着我爸给的钱买下两个大车库，成为一名伟大的单亲妈妈。我回忆着回忆着，突然感慨地跟李马克说：  
“唉，都十年了。”

他咬着笔盖，正在钻研一道数学题，想通以后三笔两笔在纸面上画一画，就转过头说：  
“是啊，都十年了，你怎么还生你妈的气呢？”

“...我哪有。”我心虚地不再看他，眼镜直溜溜地盯着英语报纸。

“你跟你妈讲话的时候能不能客气一点？”“我又不是因为离婚才讨厌她！你看她平时磨叽那样...想想我就起鸡皮疙瘩，我都快要恐女了！”他倒是被我这句话逗笑了，说：“那你以后怎么找老婆？”“找老婆...找什么老婆...我为什么要找老婆？有你还不够吗？”“你这臭小子！”他气急败坏地拧我胳膊上的肉，我疼得直叫唤，心里却痒痒的，知道他肯定没把那话当真，只觉得又酸又涩。如果马克哥能做我老婆的话，那真是把月儿摘了去了，还放在床头，整夜整夜的亮，换谁不谁想要呢？

我知道他劝我对我妈好，是因为他想自己的妈妈了。他很少能去看她，听说他看见他妈会勾起他对车祸的糟糕回忆，所以医生不建议他去。我尽量满足他这个心愿，但我也确实完美继承了我爸的性格——专门和我妈对着干的那种。我还是怪她害得我沦落到一年只能和我爸见几次面的卑微境地，还是三天两头就吵架，李马克家几乎是我从小到大的避难所，只不过这个避难所有时候不太欢迎我罢了。

我们两家就隔了两个单元，我经常去他家过夜，夏天的时候我们穿着背心和裤衩，躺在床上聊天，冬天我就缩在被子里偷偷玩手机，因为他不给我玩。这个冬天过去，我就离高考一百天倒计时不远了，和马克哥分别的日子也随之步步紧逼。我悄悄地蠕动到他身后，从背后抱住他，撒娇地说冷，还把冰凉的手伸到他衣服里，却被他炙热的体温吓到缩手，  
“哥你怎么这么烫，不会发烧了吧？”

他说：“因为我本来就很hot啊。”这句话直到我和李帝努他们上了大学都要时不时翻出来炒一下——但这都是后话。

当下我因为笑得太大声被他捂着嘴打，我们两个的脸都红红的，我是笑的，他是羞的。闹完以后我静下来，还是觉得冷，就又缠上去说要摸一摸哥的腹肌，他挡了我三次最后还是拗不过我，只好随我去。我感觉莫名的心动，用指尖一格一格地数过他小腹上的轮廓，他也因此抿嘴闷哼，画面一度变得非常色情。我突然很想就这么亲上去，再退一步咬他的下巴也好...如果我跟他表白，他是会感到庆幸还是痛苦呢？我还是找不到答案，也不想找。答案或许就在李马克的身体里，是一座柔软的小岛，上面长满了湿热的青苔，让人想要一头扎进去就再也不出来。

我想要进入他，身体也好，心也好，只是想看一看他给我的回应，哪怕结果是坏的，我也可以承担，然后亲手把这轮失足坠落的可怜月亮再挂回到天上。

我趁他睡着的时候亲他的脸。我还想亲他的嘴，但是我不敢，我怕他突然醒来，我怕他没办法接受，我怕他不来参加我和李帝努罗渽民组织班里人一起给他办的“毕业典礼”。其实说来有些残酷了，明明是一起读的书，我们却要先走一步，留他一个人在这里。我们都劝他跳级，劝过好多好多次，以他的实力这完全不是问题。当初休学时我们就几乎已经学完了所有内容，剩下的时间都枯燥的、无止境的复习。可他不愿意，他说他想过正常人的生活，再说了，不是还有辰乐和志晟陪嘛。钟辰乐和朴志晟是和马克哥一个班的学弟，最近变得和我们关系特别好，也参与策划了这个趴，毕竟如果派对上全是毕业生的话，马克哥未免凄凉了一些。

钟辰乐是个中国来的富二代，也许三代，但人很好，一点都不摆架子，好像平时都在外面学什么声乐，校园歌手大赛的时候还拿了一等奖。朴志晟是个可爱又容易害羞的臭屁小孩，舞跳得非常好，是街舞社的社长。我们在派对上安排了很多这样的小节目，也安排了我和马克哥的。

我始终忘不掉六年级毕业晚会，和马克哥一起在台上演出的那一夜。严格地说，我们的友谊就是从那个时候开始的。或许现在是时候告诉他我的感受了，虽然这在离别之际显得有些不负责，但我并不想带着这份遗憾远走他乡。晚会的压轴节目是我和马克哥的billionaire，在这之前我一直表现得有些尴尬，甚至他向我递来一杯可乐时，我都没能及时接住。

“怎么心不在焉的？紧张了？这不像你啊。”

“不...不是...”耳边是钟辰乐清亮的歌声，他曾被我们戏称为“人间扩音器”，KTV包厢里空间又不大，钟辰乐他把话筒音量调到二十声音都还很响，“是辰乐太大声了，我没听见。”马克哥做出一副“鬼才信咧”的表情，就去了别处。我捏紧了口袋里的稿纸，手心里全是汗。

因为马克哥是晚会的主人公，他的rap又感染力极强，所以大家情绪高涨了起来，都高呼他的名字，为他鼓掌喝彩。真好啊，青春，高中生，李马克。受人喜欢的李马克，走到哪里都是发光的存在。六年前他这么向我走来的时候，我就料到了。

“‘好久不见，东赫啊’，哥这么和我说。好像真的是回到六年前，回到了那一天，是在和十二岁的我打招呼。他第一次向我走来，主动跟我说我‘东赫，老师说你唱歌很好听，想要我们一起出个节目’。我知道老师是希望他能多和同学互动一下，所以我就答应了。我当时只知道哥是从加拿大搬过来的，其他什么都不知道，也真的真的不知道，十三岁小孩的rap可以这——么——好。”说到这的时候，我的语气很俏皮，同学们都笑了，只有我看向朴志晟的时候，觉得他的眼睛有些红。朴志晟是个藏不住感情的孩子，害臊也好，伤心也罢，都写在脸上。看了他的样子，我脸上也有些挂不住，马克哥就站在他旁边，又用那种很温柔的眼神看着我，“马克哥呢...真的是个很神奇的人。我都不知道是什么使我们走到了一起，明明我老是喜欢捉弄他，他却讨厌我捉弄他——这些回忆，很多回忆，甚至那些我们曾经吵架的回忆，对我来说都是美好的。......。***可能你们很多人都知道，我们关系很好，认识了很多年；但你们不知道的是，其实是他先走向我的。时至今日，我依然很感谢哥能向我迈出那一步，所以剩下的每一步，都由我走向你。哥，我真的很爱你。”

我把稿纸被汗浸湿，皱在手心。在所有人的注目下，我只觉得压抑得喘不上气来。像是被巨大的绝望包裹着，紧紧箍着我那点点卑微的，藏得很深的喜欢。此时此刻，在场任何一个落泪、鼓掌的人，都不知道我说出这句话的意义。“哥，我真的很爱你”，这七个字像倾泻的瀑布撞击着我，而罪魁祸首李马克只站在岸边，无动于衷。朴志晟终于还是哭了出来，哭得比在场一些女孩子都狠，我不晓得他在难过些什么，毕竟毕业的又不是他，但在两个未成年都在场的情况下，我举起手中的酒瓶，拿起话筒说：  
“既然大家都成年了，做自己想做的吧！”

整个包厢里瞬间就炸开了，各种风格各种语言的歌都被搬上了点歌机，碰杯声、掷骰声此起彼伏。那我想做什么呢。明明我看着马克哥，马克哥也看着我，但在他眼底我始终看不见那种我一直在寻找的渴望。我想冲下去抱他，吻他，但我只不过是问了他：  
“哥以后想上哪个大学？我先去那里等你...如果我考得上的话。”

“真的吗？我想去N大。”他瞪着圆滚滚的大眼睛，很真挚地说。朴志晟就站在我们旁边，哭得很大声，他没等我和马克哥结束谈话，就哭着抱住了他。然后辰乐也抱住了，然后李帝努，罗渽民也抱住了。我没有抱。我捂着脸躲开了，跑出去找了一个没有人的角落，喝完了剩下半瓶啤酒。

最后我出发去首都的那天，是和罗渽民坐一架飞机。我们三个没有在一所学校，但是在一个城市，李帝努有事耽误了所以要晚些出发。我妈带着马克哥一起来送我，我把她支开，马克哥就把手里拎着的沉甸甸的礼品袋塞给我，然后紧紧抱住我，说到那边要照顾好自己。我忍不住又哭了，哽咽着点头，说你也是。

“哥，一定要来N大找我。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“哥，我毕业那天说喜欢你的话都是真的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

我发誓，如果不是我爸姗姗来迟，我绝对会那时候就抢走李马克的初吻。

2.

我把这件事告诉罗渽民，罗渽民一脸吃到瓜的样子，说：以防万一你还是到时候再问问他吧。

可我哪里敢问，我到了首都以后就一直没再和马克哥联络，好几次想要打电话过去，手指却总停在那个备注上迟迟不敢摁下。“谁啊？喜欢的人？”问这个问题的人是黄仁俊，我的新舍友，一个长相很精致但内心很糙汉的中国人。我吓一跳，手机就砸到了脸上，他接着说：“看你在这犹犹豫豫半天了...表情还蔫了吧唧的，怎么，有心事？”

“没事没事...”“是不是吵架了？”“...算是吧。”“咋的了，你一大老爷们儿，连这点儿打电话的勇气都没有？人家小姑娘以后怎么看你？”“不是小姑娘啦！是一个关系很好的哥哥...”

“......”  
“那你别扭啥呢，打啊，道个歉不就完事儿了。”他懊恼地躺回床上。我咬牙，终于爬下了床，无视掉黄仁俊说的“跟哥哥打电话还要躲着，也忒不够义气了”，走到走廊上，拨下了那个心心念念许久的号码。

天气又闷又热，大家都躲在空调房里避暑，走廊上几乎没人走动——除了几个和对象打电话的男同学，压低了声音在说：“想你了，宝宝。”我的心直跟着手机里“嘟”“嘟”“嘟”的等待音跳，一阵杂音过后，马克哥沙哑的声音终于在我耳边响起：  
“喂？”

“......”那一瞬间，我只觉得无尽的委屈与难耐涌上喉头，堵得我一个字都说不出来。

“怎么了？去了那边那么久都没给我打电话...我还以为你不喜欢我了呢。”他的声音闷闷的，像隔了一床厚实的棉被，他藏在里面，把我拒之在外。

他这是在生我的气吗，是因为我没主动联系他而生气吗。

“...喂，干嘛不说话。”

我甚至能想象到他在电话那头缩起肩膀的模样。躺在床上侧着身子蜷成一团，嘴唇因为赌气而嘟起来，手不安地抠弄着枕套，脸颊和肩膀夹着手机，顶在枕头上，脑袋却不安分地挪来挪去。他有点生气又不想表现出来的时候，就会噘嘴，两瓣肉嘟嘟的唇肉，小小的、挤挤地贴在一块，弯出某种弧度，总像在邀请人强吻上去。

“再不出声我就挂——”

“哥，我想亲亲你。”

头脑一热就说出来了，心里的想法，破口而出。我紧张地抿着唇，在突然的静寂中屏气听着那头的反应，只听到沉重的呼吸声喷洒在收音孔上，带着不知名的情绪，一层一层的，越来越滚烫。

“...我也是。”

他一定是涨红了脸，才说出的这句话。手脚没有意识地蜷缩着，趾头都篡在一起，眉眼间满是难堪与......渴望。我一直在寻找的，在他眼睛里从来没有出现过的，那种渴望。我很想说哥，再看看我吧，再多看我一眼，可他又不在我身边。好像是我做了一个这么多年的梦，现在终于醒了，发现原来自己才是梦中人，  
“哥从什么时候喜欢我的？”

“...我没有。”

“......”  
“那你从什么时候开始想...想亲我的？”

“...就...就刚刚啊。”

“...是吗。”

“你什么时候放假？”他转移了话题。

“一月吧。”

“到时候来接我，我们一起回家吧”

然后电话就这么挂了。我不知道李马克是太害羞了还是怎么了，反正我是激动到冲回宿舍猛地扑上正在床上玩手机的黄仁俊，  
“干什么！要输了要输了！操，你哥给你打钱了你那么激动？”然后黄仁俊就光荣地成为了“奔月计划”的一员。

“什么是奔月计划...”“是他们调侃我，说我想要追到马克哥有奔月那么难。”“那倒是，追了那么久。”“你就说风凉话吧，你都没为组织做贡献，光篡取胜利果实了。”“诶诶诶，怎么说话的，你就说吧，是不是我让你去打电话的？是不是？”

从那之后，我就天天都倒数着放寒假的日子。这还是我第一次那么想回家。我妈前几天才跟我说最近谈了个男朋友，要我回去看一下，本来我还骂了她几句，现在居然迫不及待地想要给他们二人世界。我知道意外来得很突然，却不知惊喜也可以来得那么突然。我想告诉他我喜欢了你四年，也许五年吧，或者更久，久到连我自己都不知道。我生命中的四分之一，在我仅拥有的二十个年头里，我有四分之一的时间都在想着你，亲爱的Mark Lee。你就是我挂在心头的那个月亮，我走到哪，对你的那份仰望、奢求就跟到哪。

我从机场出来的时候，只觉得神清气爽。故乡的空气是这样清新，散发出阵阵芬芳，我心情愉悦到我妈先前打电话跟我说今天很忙，没空来接我的时候，我都没有一点不开心。我一直在和马克哥发短信，虽然都是说些没有意义的话。他学业紧张，我也不想打扰他，我们两个就每天“早啊”“午安”“晚上好”“我睡觉了”这样地一来一去。我跟他说让他不要放学的时候等着我，免得失望，我要去的话一定不会迟到。我甚至没有告诉他自己是今天回家，打算明天给他一个惊喜。等到我整晚都在床上翻来覆去睡不着的时候，我才知道这并不是对他的折磨，作为唯一一个知情人，这分明就是对我的折磨。

高三的晚自习结束得太晚了，我晚上八点就在校门口的奶茶店里坐着等他，和李帝努罗渽民聊了半个小时，又和黄仁俊聊了半个小时，最后干脆直接拉了个讨论组，让他们改天出去认识一下。李帝努罗渽民在外面租了房子，想多待两个礼拜再走，黄仁俊已经回家了，他拍照给我们看，因为我们都很好奇从小就说韩语的中国人来自一个什么样的地方。他家那边下了好大好大的雪，他一开闪光灯楼下全都反光过来，美丽而诡异，像清冷温柔的月光，轻轻挥洒在人身上，没有声音，也没有重量。

像李马克给我的感觉，没有预告，也不打草稿。

十一点十分我就到他们学校门口站着了。累极了、困极了、饿极了的高中生，黑压压地一片，霎时间全部涌出来。我怕我会找不到马克哥，不过人群很快就稀疏了，零零散散地聚集在周边的各个宵夜摊上。我突然开始害怕见到他，害怕是他先发现的我，然后愣在原地，红着眼睛不敢走过来。正如我看见他的那样。

在来来往往的人流中，一个坚定的身影驻在校门口，就在门卫室旁边，手勾着胸前两根肩带，眼睛圆圆的、亮亮的，红红的。我们眼神交汇的那一刻，周围的一切都模糊掉了，聚光灯只打在他身上。而我则是那只扑火的飞蛾，朝着光源不断扑腾翅膀。

我抓起他的手腕就跑。他没有反抗，也没有出声，只是任我牵着，跟着我跑。我们跑到平时回家抄近道的小巷里，在一个拐角处停了下来。我把他堵在自己和墙面之间，埋头在他胸前喘气，他说：  
“东赫啊...你知道这个墙有多脏吗？”

我急着呼吸没有搭理他，只是撒娇一样抚摸着他腕侧凸起的地方，又滑下在他掌心里绕圈圈，胡乱拨开他蜷起的手指，想要十指相扣。他不愿意。

“哥...我昨天晚上想你想到睡不着。”

他咽一下口水，手指就松了，我紧紧握住他，几乎用尽要捏碎手骨的可怕气力，好像只松开一点，他就会跑开，从我身边跑开，从我们相遇的那一天、那个夜晚，从无数个夏日，单车、西瓜...从我们写满了“青春”“纯爱”的回忆里跑开。这一次他没有拒绝。

“我也是。”他说。

他垂下眼睛来看我，我就亲了他，突然抬起下巴，嘴唇就贴了上去。软软的，我想不到别的形容词。他没有反抗，反而手上用了点力把我篡紧了，我用舌头顶他的唇缝，他乖乖张开了嘴，牙齿也放松了，我把舌头伸了进去。没几下他就喘着气推我，我松开他的嘴，看着他沾了唾液的嘴唇，说：  
“跑步都不带喘的，接个吻就累成这样？”

他侧开脸不再看我。我讨好地靠在他肩膀上，问他：  
“你知道我要来？”他就一脸“糟了”的样子，突然不说话，我就知道肯定是罗渽民这小子说漏嘴了，在心里狠狠骂了他。

“回家吧，我爸今天值夜班。”

我不知道这算不算是一种“邀请”，尤其是后半句话特别容易引起误会，但是他好像并没有那个意思，只是洗完澡吹了头就上床要睡觉了。我挪过去抱住他，埋在他脖子间闻他沐浴露的香气，忍不住又亲两下。“别闹。”他咯咯地笑，说。

那个假期我每天晚上都去接他，送他回家，然后再回自己家。好像回到了以前上高中的时候，我巴不得每时每刻都跟他黏在一起。他只放几天假，我们跟李帝努罗渽民出去逛街，吃好吃的，去打电玩，看电影，他还抽空去看了他妈，没过几天就又要去上课了。我为了陪他去学校，每天早上都定十几个闹钟，准时出现在他家门口。他买了新的自行车，让我骑他旧的那辆，我迎着冬日凛冽的北风，只觉得温暖第一次降临在我身上。

那年夏天，他如愿来到N大，成为了我的学弟。他提着大包小包出现的时候，我都还以为自己是在做梦。我带着马克哥和黄仁俊一起去了李帝努他们租的房子，我和罗渽民两个人下厨给他们做饭，然后一起打游戏打到凌晨三点。

我曾经不知道岁月静好是什么模样，但现在好像摸着点头绪了。从前我生活中最大的乐趣之一就是捉弄马克哥。马克哥不在的时候，我反而是经常被捉弄的那个。不过也还好，乐趣之二就是心甘情愿被罗渽民折腾，但罗渽民这个人还算沉稳，不像李帝努一样老是打我——反正他们两个我谁都打不过。后面喜欢马克哥之后，我有时候自己都分不清楚我是在跟他开玩笑，还是在跟他调情。我常常盯着他看他的反应，不知不觉就再也移不开眼了，像个贪食的饿死鬼一样要把他眼底的情绪全都吸了去。

现在他是我的了，李帝努罗渽民也还是我的，黄仁俊也是我的了，钟辰乐朴志晟，等他们安顿下来，迟早有一天也要是我的，还有我妈，还有我爸，他们总会回到我的身边。我有时想，自己是不是占有欲太强了，始终没办法接受我爸跟别人生了弟弟妹妹的事实，也不敢相信他是真的离开我了。晚上黄仁俊睡沙发，我和马克哥打地铺。把他抱在怀里的时候我才能真切地感觉到，他是真的被染上世俗烟火气，和我沦为一等人了。我甚至庆幸灾难的发生，虽然我知道这种想法卑鄙又自私。

李马克当然不这么想。

他不会再做噩梦了，却一直保留着每天写日记的习惯。他不让我看，但我知道他一定在想他妈妈，他却死都不承认。一开始我以为他只是嫌我烦，后来我才知道，他觉得我在怜悯他，同情他。在这种事情上他反而表现得很男人，界限划得非常明确，关心这种东西，他说不要就不要。他是个固执到要一辈子用Galaxy的人。自己用不说，还把我带偏了。难办的是我也不是省油的灯。

他很久以前就答应我要去看电影，但又因为说忙，所以一直没看成，我每次见面都会提起这件事，但他总拿各种各样的借口来搪塞我，  
“晚上我要去实验室，没空。”“...哥，你要不想看就直接告诉我吧，大不了我们不看了。”“谁说我不想看了？我想看的，只是最近有点忙，晚点再跟你去看。”“...那还要等到什么时候啊。”我语气有些不耐烦，还有些委屈。“你干嘛那么在意这件事啊...不就一部电影吗，什么时候看不可以。”“哥这样会不会太过分了一点，明明答应过我的，放我鸽子就算了，还拖那么久，还不如一开始就不要同意。”“但是哥真的很忙，”他牵起我的手，“明天晚上，明天晚上熬夜也会陪你看，行吗？”温柔地说。

“...好吧。”

结果他第二天就真的熬夜陪我去了电影院。说实话我一点都不想熬夜，但我不知道这次没能一起去的话，下次还要等到什么时候。李马克不是特别想看这部电影，看到一半的时候就睡着了。午夜场，空荡荡的影厅里只有我们两个人，我在他耳边哄诱着说：“哥，别睡，陪我看嘛，我好害怕。”他“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫了两下，含糊地说：“你看你的嘛......让我睡。”无意识地撒娇让我拿他没辙。我说：“那好，你现在不陪我看电影的话，一会就要跟我做更有意思的事情。”他：“嗯嗯嗯。”

电影结束后我把他叫醒，在附近找了家宾馆打算在外面过夜。他进去洗澡的时候我非要跟着去，还在他吹头的时候从后面把他顶到洗手台上，拉过角落的杂物篮，拿出里面一个避孕套说：“哥，你看，这里连这个都有，我们不用是不是太可惜了一点？”“你这小兔崽子说什么胡话呢？开了就要记在账上的好不好。”他拍开我的手。“我们有钱...”我说这话的时候已经进入状态了，半眯着眼侧着头去亲他，他扭着脸躲开，“我困了...”“可你明明答应我了。”“我什么时候又答应你了？”“刚刚你看电影的时候。”

“......”  
“李东赫你乘人之危！”

“晚了哥。”

我毫不客气地扯开了他系着的腰带，又往两边撩开他松散的浴袍，手伸进去抱他的腰。接吻的时候他还吞吞吐吐地说“只许做一次”，我说“只要你不求我”。做完一次之后，他的腿就像长在了我的腰上一样，手圈着我的脖子，嘴咬着我的嘴，后面还紧紧吸着我不放。我改用手指插进去挑逗他的敏感点，他没多久就又硬了，我却迟迟不肯满足他，他最后还是哭着求了我。结果就是，第二天的课我们谁都不好受。

这样的事在我们身上发生了太多太多。有时候我都不知道我们在是谈恋爱，还是在大冒险，三天两头就逼得李马克撸起袖子要跟我干架，不过我不得不承认他生起气来真的很可爱，生气后被我哄的时候也很可爱，边哄边做的时候更可爱。

但李马克并不是什么时候都哄得回来的。

我从来没有想过，自己在李马克心里是什么地位。因为我从来就不奢求能够得到他，现在既然得到了，就只能好好珍惜，奈何我们两个又是欢喜冤家，不吵不亲近。我无意中看到了他的日记，第一句就是：Dear Mom。我本来不在意内容，只想看看他有没有哪一篇写的是“Dear 东赫”，就随手往前翻了翻，结果发现每一篇都是他写给妈妈的。我以为他早就走出车祸的阴影，决定要move on了，没想到他还对这件事情耿耿于怀。我想到当年他沉浸在恐惧中的模样，我的心就像绞起来一样疼，又不知道该怎么帮他。

晚上见到他的时候，我问他睡得好吗，他说睡得好呀，怎么了。我看他笑得可爱，不像有心事的模样，就没当面提起。后来都回宿舍才跟他发消息说，要不我们改天有机会一起去看看你妈吧？

‘怎么了？’他问。

‘没什么，就是想她了。’

结果下一秒他就打电话过来，低沉地说：“李东赫，我跟你说过多少次了，不要这样。”“不要哪样？”“不要这样关心我，我过得很好，托你的福，我过得很好，你明白了吗？”“那你为什么还要写日记给她？”“我他妈又写日记给谁了？”“给你妈。”“...你看我日记了？”“这不是重点，你先回答我的问题。”“这怎么不是重点？你看我日记了？”“哥，你能不能正面回答我的问题，你是不是还想着她。”“你怎么可以没经过我同意就看我的日记？”“哥，对不起，你是不是还在想她？”“我不想你管这件事，我告诉过你。”“是不是？”“...操，是，是，for God's sake，她是我妈，她因为我在牢里蹲了四年！”“哥，我——”“不是所有人都不喜欢他妈的，李东赫。”

然后他愤怒地挂了电话。第二天我没去找他，他也没来找我，第三天也是，第四天也是，黄仁俊怎么劝我我都不听。

我还是第一次觉得自己需要一点时间来思考一下什么事情。李马克基本上是不会把我弄生气的，因为这是我的工作，经常道歉和认错也是。但这次他把我置于一种异常难堪的境地，一面是我有错在先，一面又是他向我隐瞒真相，亦是他一直以来“我不需要你的关心”那一套，还有，他终于还是冒犯到了我。

“能说出‘太难了’的人，其实也就还好。真的太难了，要么像咸鱼一样冷漠，要么像疯狗一样乱咬。”我刷微博的时候看见的。如果没发生过这件事的话，我会坚定地觉得李马克是前者。但现在我知道了，原来他是那种“像疯狗一样乱咬”的人。我不知道他想要什么，我欺负他的时候他可以一笑而过，但为什么连我作为恋人的一点基本的关心都不要？不管是日常生活上的小事，诸如我说他不可以因为工作不吃饭，或是不要为了写论文熬夜...还是他妈的事，他家里的事，他心里的事，他都不希望我插手。好像我是个外人，好像我永远都没办法走近他的心。

他非得这么好强吗？我问自己。那么固执、那么硬气，明明跟做爱的时候终于可以坦诚一点了，日常生活中又说不想被当做女朋友一样照顾。明明小时候是我在照顾他，长大了也还是我在照顾他，现在才说这种话。我只是太喜欢他了，一心一意想要填满他心里缺的那一块，他失去的，在本不该失去的年龄失去的关心，我愿意竭尽余生帮他填满。他偏偏不要。

想到最后还是我先妥协了，光是因为我私自看他日记这件事，他就不可能先来跟我道歉。要见他肯定是不方便，我就跟李帝努说，让他叫马克哥去他家吃饭，然后我就在家里等着他。李马克不怎么考虑就答应了。我没把菜做得很丰盛，因为那样显得太刻意，李马克肯定又会不高兴。

事实是他一开始就没高兴过。

他一进门就看见我往桌上端菜，闭着眼抿嘴叹了口气，好像在克制怒火一样地轻皱眉头，犹豫了一下说：  
“李东赫，我最讨厌你喜欢什么人都要告诉自己的好兄弟，然后几个人拉帮结派地来和事这种行为，你知道吗？真的很恶心。你追女孩子的时候也是，喜欢我的时候也是，你到底什么时候才能长大？你都不觉得自己很幼稚吗？”他的语气淡淡的，和解答数学题时一样冷静，但话语里却长满了密密麻麻的刀子，刀尖尖直指向矛盾的中心。

我愣了一下，然后狠狠把碟子往桌上一放，发出“哐当”一声巨响，说：“是吗？你还讨厌我什么呢，李马克，你一次性说完好了，我身上到底还有没有你喜欢的地方？”我不知道我哪里来的胆子，头脑一热就凶了回去。大概是因为自己委屈了这么多天，好不容易下定决心要认错，又热脸贴了冷屁股，还拖累了三个吃瓜群众，心情复杂。

而我这一凶，不仅把马克哥给镇住了，我身边三个“兄弟”都尴尬得不敢说话。黄仁俊带头说：那，那哥我先走了哈，然后罗渽民也拉着李帝努匆匆退场。李马克抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，大概是对攻击我时误伤了其他三个人这个事实感到内疚，神情比刚刚还要严肃。

我们沉默了五分钟，我暗暗庆幸李马克没有摔门而去，那说明事情还有转机。这口气我咽不下也得咽，实在没料到李马克会对我搬援兵的行为感到反感而再次点燃战火。我深呼吸一口，跪在他脚旁边，手老实地放在大腿上，抬头看他，说：  
“哥，我错了，我刚刚不该凶你，我也不该看你的日记，你原谅我吧。”这种格式化的道歉，我做了一次又一次。

他看了看我，估计是自己心里也过意不去，表情有了些妥协，“我很生气。”他低着头说，睫毛都低垂着，看起来委屈极了，我心又软了一半。

“我知道。我也很生气。”

“你怎么什么事情都跟别人说？暗恋我的事也是，这次也是，你还给不给人点隐私了？”.

..怎么又提起陈年旧事。这明明不是我们这次谈话的重点。“我感觉喜欢哥太奇怪了，不敢肯定才问的他们...而且都是一起长大的，关系又特别好...我认识他们两个比认识马克哥还要早呢...”

“所以你就可以告诉他们，不告诉我吗？”

“不是的...”我手攀上他的大腿，生怕自己说错话，“要我怎么跟你说啊，哥，我喜欢的是你，又不是别人，要怎么告诉你？”“......”他算百分之八十被我哄过去了，手心贴着我的手背，渐渐笼起来，“我就是不开心...你这样我就是不开心，说不上来，但就是不开心。”

“那日记的事呢？”“日记的事更加不开心。”“那妈妈的事呢？”“妈妈的事还要不开心。”“那我妈妈的事呢？”

“......”  
“...对，对不起。”

“我知道了，哥，算了吧，我错了，真的......你亲亲我吧，我们都好几天没亲了。”我翻过他的手，十指相扣，用期待的眼神看着他。他有点害羞，耳尖透红，但还是犹豫着直视了我，用另一只手挑起我的下巴凑上来，我马上讨好地伸长了腰和脖子去追他的唇。

一个又湿又辣的舌吻总是能解决问题。我不自觉地就跨坐在了他身上，他两只手摸着我两瓣屁股，我的手就探向他身下。“要做吗？”我问，因为在接吻而声线性感地问。他点点头，解开了自己的裤头，握住我的手拉下了拉链。“在沙发上吗？”“在哪里都行，东赫....快。”我把手伸进去，他已经半勃了，手在我的整片背上摸来摸去，头抵着我的胸口，我颔首在他头顶问：“哥什么时候有感觉的？”他不说话，光喘气。“回答我的问题。”我下巴在他的头顶打转，一只手恶意地抓挠他后颈薄薄的一层皮肉，他猛地一颤，鸡皮疙瘩起了满身，  
“刚刚...你跪下来的时候。”

“喜欢吗？”

“...说实话，有一点。”

我笑着从他身上退了下去，他可惜地用湿漉漉的眼神望我，本来还想跪着帮他舔一下，现在是真的忍不住了，就把他拉起来推到茶几上，跪在了他身后。他稍微直起身子把衣服脱掉，裤子也被我褪到腿弯处，我俯身下去亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，手绕到前面去给他撸。他双手无力地扶在茶几边缘，指尖和骨节都泛着淡淡的粉红色，我跟他说去拿一下东西，他乖乖点头，这才想起来不是在自己家，就偷偷发消息去问罗渽民家里有没有套，回来的时候他已经裸着了。

他衣服裤子都整整齐齐地叠好放在了沙发上，人趴着，但是侧过脸来看我，胸部和脸都贴着冷冰冰的玻璃桌面，身上却烫得不行。我草草地用两根手指抽插后就换上了自己的东西，他觉得痛，就从腿间伸手过来挡。我很享受后入时看着他自己用手扶着我的性器一点点推进去的样子，虽然忍得难受，但是看起来很刺激，他也不容易受伤。他的手指长得小孩子一般可爱，此时却用着它们做这么色情的事情，手指的主人还一边发出压抑的呻吟，我使坏地用指腹在他的龟头上摩擦，他抖得厉害，手上的动作也更加难以进行，就抛来一个软绵绵的眼神，我就捏着他的肩膀让他抬起身子转过头来接吻。

他的上半身都被玻璃弄凉了，连乳头也硬起来。我沾了一点口水就去摸他，他舒服得哼哼，我就完全插了进去，他在我脸上亲了一亲，说：  
“行了，快点。”

那天做的时候我一直在说色情的话来羞辱他，说着说着就有些来气，手上和胯下的动作都变得大起来，整个客厅里都回荡着我们做爱的“啪啪”声。我很用力地掐着他的胯骨，有时候也掐腰、掐大腿，要留下红色的指印才肯罢休。做着做着他就哭了，哭得很安静，听话得让人心疼，眼泪在透明桌面上汇聚成一小摊，我抽了纸巾擦干，又擦擦他的眼睛，他无措地眨了眨，像极可爱的小豹子困了打瞌睡的模样。

但他是不困的，因为他还像小兽一样喘着气，嘴巴张得不大，足够漏出上排的牙齿，却毫无危险性。我平时做的时候很少这么粗暴，他倒是很容易哭，一般都是羞哭的，一边黏糊糊地说“要”“快点”“求你了”，一边又因为自己的直白而感到没有脸面。我无所谓，反正我比他直白多了。

“你轻一点嘛...”他撒着娇说。我则握着他的胯把他带起来坐到了沙发上，撩开他的碎发咬着他软韧的耳廓说：“那你自己来。”他起来转个身又坐进来，正对着我，脖子根上全是情欲的潮红。我顺着他的腰线抚摸，这才发现他的小腹因为先前的动作都在桌上勒出一条长长的红印，我用指甲划过那个痕迹，他浑身都酥麻得不像话，喘息着抱紧了我，还把胸部送到我面前，我顺势就含住了他。

“东赫...帮帮我，我要射了。”我低眸看了一眼他的下腹，硬挺的性器翘起来抵在肚脐下，顶端又湿又亮，那处的腹肌因为他此时的用力显得狰狞可怕，抹上他吐出来的体液，淫靡到了极点。“不要看了...哈...”他脸藏在我脖子旁边，我就偏不用手帮他弄，反而托着他的屁股向上顶胯。他惊叫一声想躲，无奈被我按住没办法动弹。“顶到了吗？”“嗯嗯...啊东赫...操我...”他胡乱地点头，然后又拼命摇头，带着浓重的哭腔求我快点，然后自己撸着射了出来。

第二天我是被李马克的闹钟声吵醒的，我们前一晚洗漱完才召回了在外流浪已久的李罗二人，然后两个人在沙发上沉沉睡去。我摸到马克哥的手机要把闹钟关掉，才发现他的锁屏是和爸爸妈妈的合照。我好嫉妒他有一个那么幸福的家庭，一直都是。我在李马克心里大概只能排到第三位，至多第三。第三名是我的话，前两名就是自己和家人，而我只是他的healing，他的兴趣爱好，他的安慰，是这样的存在。我不愿意说自己是一个工具人，因为我知道他是爱我的，只是要他像正常人一样爱，还是有点难。他的爱一部分分出去了，一部分丧失了，再要一部分给我，难免缺斤少两。

毕业之后，他选择去加拿大留学。回到那个一切都还没开始的地方，没来到韩国，没有和我的初遇，也没有毕业典礼上的合作。我求过他了，他怎么说都不听，我问他还会不会回来，他说：  
“我没办法给你承诺，因为我不撒谎。”我知道他说的是实话，他没办法给我承诺，没办法再答应我会做到什么，没办法答应我会等我，会想我，会爱我。

形容李马克，你不能单纯往他身上加一些名词，你要取走。因为这就是他如何被对待的。可能我真的想明白了，虽然有些残忍，但要把“爱人的能力”从他的个性里取走，而我过多嘘寒问暖，反倒不是和他异性相吸，而是相生相克。

“我会一直在这里等哥的，所以如果哥想改变心意，只需要向我走来就好了。”他点点头，没再多看我一眼，就永远消失在了我的生活中。

7.

我突然发现我对马克哥并不是那种“你迈出第一步，然后剩下的每一步都由我走向你”的关系，而是“我会一直在这里，所以只要向我走来就好了”。我永远没办法“走向”李马克，因为他不让，他不想要被保护或者被理解、被拯救，而但凡动了这个念头的人，都会被他偷偷判以死刑。

可是人这种生物啊，有时候就是贱。就是要去舔嘴巴里那块溃烂的疮口，就是要去抠墙上那片脱落的腻子，就是要去挠那些个破皮的蚊子包，就是要去揭掀起了一个角的血淋淋的伤疤，就是要去摸路边那脾性暴躁的流浪猫。就是要去爱不该爱的人。

我就是这么贱的人，我自己知道。

我走路去了我们高中，因为是凌晨，所以街上一个人都没有。高中生活一直是我最怀念的，抛开令人头大的课业负担，那段日子，是我和李马克最亲密的日子，在我看来甚至比我们在一起之后还要更加亲密。就是从那个时候起，他不再高高在上，卸下了一身光辉，变成一个冰冷的躯壳，需要被我用热情填满，而他也不曾拒绝。我爱他，我好爱他，好爱好爱他啊，我爱他崩溃时需要我的狼狈模样，我爱他脆弱时不肯松开我的手，我爱他做噩梦时，叫的是我的名字。

偏偏又是爱终结了我们。要说对这段恋情有一个总结，那一定是：得不偿失，事与愿违。本来是我捡到的便宜，反而被他倒打一耙。他是个爱情黑洞，是吸血鬼，是无形无影的云雾，是看不见也摸不着的适宜温度，却把献殷勤的我烧成了烟暮。

但我原谅他了，因为在我心里，他依然是那个会从梦中惊醒的男孩，会在我的怀抱里寻求温暖，只是他不再需要我了。他不需要我亲手把他挂回天上，他要自己一步一步地往上爬，踩着我们留给彼此的过往，再一次受我仰望。

我最后一次走上我们曾经走过无数次的放学路，走过说了再见的那路口，却还想听他说**：  
“好久不见，东赫啊。”

我忍不住回头。只看见这条路上开满了亮堂堂的灯，却一辆车都没有；就像我在这里傻兮兮地等，李马克却再也不会来。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写BE（我太难了）就是想写 没别的 希望大家情人节能开心一点哈 我爱大家 回归快乐！！！
> 
> **你们有没有听过《数不尽的星空》 没有听过听一下 绝对绝对不亏的
> 
> ***省略一些屁话 请自行想象
> 
> btw 1.2.7.并没有什么意义 只是不想用上中下 也不想用123罢了  
> 有微博上看到的句子 但是太久了没有截图 这句话应该有点名气吧... 还有一些图也发出来了 还有一点李东赫直播时候说过的话 就最新那个 说了很多大道理的那个xxx（我真的是废话大王）  
> 这段感情是不是结束得有点潦草 我为了在情人节这天发出来花了好大功夫啊555


End file.
